The present invention relates to a pocket tissue holder particularly to that which is suitable for a portable use and having an additional holding capability.
Description of the Related Art
With respect to conventional pocket tissue holders, most typical ones are for holding a pack of tissue papers of a pocket size which usually come in a small plastic bag. On the other hand, it should be difficult to find such pocket tissue holders for holding tissue papers which usually come in a rectangular cardboard box and not suitable for a portable use. Since a typical pack of pocket tissue papers only contains a small number of tissue papers which are folded into small pieces, when a large number of tissue papers are needed, one would have to carry a number of such tissue packs. One example of such case requiring a lot of tissue papers would be the case in which a mother is outside carrying an infant.
According to the conventional case, there are several disadvantages such that getting supplied from a pack of pocket tissues would be uneconomical, and that the tissue papers have to be unfolded every time they are taken out to be used. Another disadvantage is that when in need of a lot of tissue papers, one would have to carry a number of tissue packs, which takes up a lot of space. Again, such cases requiring a lot of tissue papers in addition to the above case in which a mother is outside carrying an infant, would be the cases in which one is suffering an allergic congestion, one is on a camp or a trip, etc. Furthermore, under conventional conditions, for example, additional goods such as diapers which are rather big in size have to be carried separately. In addition, with respect to conventional tissue holders which are made for holding box tissue papers which are folded in two, they would not usually have pockets for keeping additional goods or small articles.